Hands Up
by BetterIdeal
Summary: Sam will always know that Star Trek is secretly an aphrodisiac.


**I missed you, Chordy. Also, I'm terrible at writing smut, so the actual act of coitus was written by Mandabear99. Who is an awesome writer & beta who has be waiting EVER so patiently for this to be finished. I'm sorry. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Windows were open, letting the occasional soft breeze in. The sun was shining brightly in the soft blue sky. And if there weren't 13 teenagers trying to talk over each other, they might have heard the birds singing their own songs in perfect harmony.<p>

"You know, it's not bad. Very 'Courtney Love on a rehab day'."

"She was pretty cool, wasn't she?"

"Baby-cakes if you come, we can be sexy, unstoppable latina's together."

"I ah, I'm not Latin American, you know that right?"

"See, you talk, and I pretend to care what you're saying while I go through a mental list of various painful torture methods I'd rather go through, just because you're so effin cute. Smile and nod, curly-q, before I go Lima Height Adjacent on you."

"_I_ was thinking we should go back again this year. Give back to the place that brought us our love. _He_ doesn't want to. Don't you think it'd be fun?"

"Really. You're really trying to talk to me about this? Or you could just leave him behind, tell him you love him and that you'll miss him everyday, then cheat on him and break his heart when you get back? Worked for you last time..."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, I didn't know it still bothered you. You know I wanted you forever, but things changed, and you can't entirely blame it on me. I really did love you..."

"I know, I know. But if you should have just told me how you felt."

"You never listened!"

"Sassy woman! Cool ya jets."

"If he doesn't want to, you know I will princess. Don't give me that look, I know you want to take a ride on this d..."

"Guys! Seriously, you two need to stop with the whole 'we're Jewish, let's get busy' stuff. Got old like two years ago. I have my own suffering sex life, glee club doesn't need you guys starting another love triangle."

"Sorry bro, just gotta tease my best friends midget, you know?"

"Shut up, landing strip."

"Did you know that a preposterous is a paralyzed hippopotamus? I'm starting a charity to provide them with the kinda machine stuff that Artie uses. Since you and I are secret geniuses, I thought you'd like to be my business partner. Don't worry though, that doesn't mean we have to be bed partners too."

"Uh sure? I'm pretty sure preposterous means silly though. I've been reading the dictionary San got me lately. And the thesaurus."

"That's a dinosaur from Canada. You're really dumb sometimes."

"No. We watched it 3 times last week! I have to draw the line somewhere."

"How about we watch _Wrath of Khan_ then? I haven't seen that one in a long time..."

"No! Rachel told me Finn made her watch it and it's really bad."

"You didn't just say that. Babe, I don't know if we can be together anymore."

"Alright everyone!" A reluctant silence filled the room. "I'm really glad you're all getting along. Again. But it's time to get to work on your duets. They're to be presented next Friday. Email me if you need any help. Have a good weekend!"

With that Mr. Schue ended rehearsal, simultaneously creating a larger swell of conversation than before. Sam bent down and picked up Mercedes' text books before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't see why you can't just bring a purse big enough for your books. I know you have like 7 of them."

"They help you work on those sexy biceps, stop complaining. Besides, you carry a man purse." Mercedes smirked as she playfully swatted her boyfriends bag.

"_Hey._ It is not a man purse, it is a satchel, and I'll have you know that Kurt tells me they're very fashionable, _thankyouverymuch._ You know that carrying your books seriously hinders my ability to hold your perfect hands?" He knew he wasn't the smartest guy out there, but Sam Evans grew up in the south, and he'd be damned if someone said his momma didn't teach him how to be a charmer.

Mercedes blushed and giggled at his words before reaching out to take half her stack of books and Sam's newly freed hand. He quickly raised his eyebrow as if to ask her if she was ready to leave. She nodded and pulled him in the direction of the choir room exit, friends following close behind.

"Okay, so no Avatar, no Wrath of Khan. How bout we watch the new Star Trek movie?" Sam asked hopefully. Mercedes raised a skeptical eyebrow and began to open her mouth to tell him _exactly_ why she wasn't going to be watching anything Star Trek before Sam cut her off.

"Please baby? For me?"

"Sam..."

"It's really good, nerd or not. Come on, there's even a hot dude who spends like half the movie shirtless." He pleaded.

"Dude..." Sam turned around to see Rachel holding in giggles as Finn gave his friend a look of what could only be described as reassessment. Sam smirked and lazily blinked, looking at Finn.

"Dude, don't even worry about it." Finn crinkled his forehead holding Sam's eye contact for a moment, before quirking his head.

"Dude?"

"Dude." At this Finn smiled and gave Sam a clap on the back before exiting. Rachel and Mercedes looked each other, dumbfounded for a moment. The silence held for only a moment before the tiny girl spoke up.

"I feel like we just missed an entire deep conversation."

Straight faced, Sam replied , "You did. Bro's don't need words. It's an unspoken kind of love."

From somewhere down the hall they heard a cheerful 'B_ro!'_ as Finn's way of agreeing with Sam.

The walk to his truck was filled with contented silence. With their fingers laced together, Mercedes swung their arms back and forth the way she had as a child. She grinned and giggled when Sam responded enthusiastically by swinging harder and higher, pausing the movement only to briefly brush his lips against her knuckles.

"Silly boy," Cedes giggled, as she hopped in his truck through the door Sam held open. She waited until he was in his own seat before continuing, a soft smile on her face. "What would I ever do without you?"

Once again forgetting to think before speaking, Sam absently responded, "I dunno, same as you did when I was gone before?"

Mercedes glared at him until he realized his mistake; they had a silent agreement to never speak of her short lived romance with Shane.

"It's not my fault Sam. I was lonely, I needed comfort, reassurance. I thought you'd find someone else and completely forget about me, about us. He was there in a vulnerable moment, so I took what I could get."

"Yeah? Well you should have known better than that!" Sam hated Shane for using Mercedes' heartbreak as the way to win her over. He hated that, in order to create a good life for his siblings, he had to break the heart of the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Most of all, he hated the way her eyes would fill with tears whenever he was disappointed or short with her. Like right then. Sam drew in a calming breath, before catching her gaze and mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Mercedes nodded almost undetectably and averted her eyes to the blur of city outside her window. The silence that had previously been content faded into a tenseness that could have been cut with a knife. A sharp buzz and chirp from Mercedes' phone. Glad for a distraction, she grabbed her phone, and after a moment burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Her sudden switch in moods agitated Sam. "I didn't find that conversation to be particularly funny."

"Oh no, no, it's not that. It's this text I just got from Britt." She explained through her laughter. "She said, _'I just went to the doctor, I think you and Sam should go get checked out.'_ So I asked her why,and she says, _'He says I have lactose intolerance and I'm pretty sure you get it from kissing people cuz I never had it before. And I kissed Sam and now you kiss Sam so you need to get checked. I'm sooo sorry'_" And Sam couldn't help but let out a few laughs himself. Britt had to be the most unintentionally hilarious person he'd ever met, and she had impeccable timing in ending awkward situations. He'd have to buy her flowers this week.

* * *

><p>Sam's new house was fairly quiet for once. He had it to himself for the weekend; his parents had taken Stevie and Stacey to visit his Great-Aunt Beatrice in Cincinnati for the weekend. It was the most beautiful sound to him; nothing but the movie playing, his own laugh, and Mercedes' even breathing.<p>

Which promptly alerted him to the fact that she had fallen asleep. During a movie. Again. _Well, this is simply unacceptable,_ Sam thought, deciding to correct this social faux pas.

Sam slowly lowered his slightly parted lips to Mercedes' shoulder, letting his breath gently fan across it. He didn't lower them to her skin until she unconsciously shivered. Sam placed soft, open-mouth kisses across her arm, to her shoulder, and finally to her neck. But Sams carefully practised ministrations didn't manage to wake his sleeping girlfriend until he began to suck and lick at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Mercedes woke with a shuddering gasp that gradually turned into a moan as Sam continued his work with a self-satisfied smirk. His hands, which had been resting around her waist, began to slide in opposing directions. The hand that was looped underneath her warm body slid up from her stomach, reaching her breast and using his thumb to make slow circles around her nipple before palming and squeezing it. Sams top hand made its way in the opposite direction of its counterpart, trailing down the soft curves of Cedes' now exposed stomach before stopping at the waistband of her jeans, where Sam gently stroked, occasionally dipping his fingers teasingly into her jeans before removing them quickly.

Mercedes let out a soft mix of a gasp and a whimper as her right hand went flying to tug at Sams hair. Sam groaned at the feeling and gently bit down on the flesh of his girlfriends neck.

"S..sa..Sam!" Mercedes shuddered out, before pulling his hair again. Sam pulled back, eyes dark with lust, and effortlessly flipped Mercedes so that she was laying flat beneath him. Her eyes, though also darkened with lust, glinted mischievously.

"You like it rough baby?" She smirked at her out of breath boyfriend, "You like it when I pull your hair, you dirty boy?" She tugged again, for emphasis, earning a loud groan from Sam.

" I fucking love it. Just like I fucking love when you talk dirty to me. Just like I'm going to love it when I get to fuck you until you can't walk for a week." Before she could respond, Sam crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, letting his tongue enter a heated battle with hers, and ground his hips into hers. People could chirp on grinding as much as they wanted, Sam still thought it felt fantastic. They continued until both had to pull away for air. Mercedes guided her hand under his shirt, pushing it up until he pulled it off. As she gazed at his perfect abs Sam worked his magic fingers to free her of both her shirt and bra. Mercedes shook her head trying to lift the haze.

"I'll never understand how you do that." She murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to him.

"Do what?" "Get me half naked before I notice what you're doing." Sam chuckled against her lips.

"It's not impressive. It would be impressive if I could get you completely naked before you noticed what I was doing."

Mercedes laughed turned into a whimper as Sam lavished her nipple with his tongue. She reached down to palm him through his jeans. He bit down lightly in response.

"I won't be able to worship all of you if you keep that up beautiful." He warned.

"Clothes. Off. Now." She mumbled, fumbling with his zipper. Sam Evans certainly didn't need to be told twice!

In record time the two teens had stripped of their clothing, throwing it carelessly across the living room. Sam quickly removed a condom from his wallet, ripping open the foil packaging with his teeth. Mercedes took it from him, guiding it over his hard cock, gently squeezing at the base.

"Fuck, Cedes. I need you. Now." Sam growled. Mercedes nodded, spreading her legs wider to allow him better access. Sam pushed in slowly, before stopping to let her adjust to his size.

"Fuck, Cedes. I need you. Now." Sam growled. Mercedes nodded, spreading her legs wider to allow him better access. Sam pushed in slowly, before stopping to let her adjust to his size.  
>"Jesus Christ, Sam," Mercedes moaned, throwing her head back against the arm of the couch.<br>"Thou shalt not use the Lord's name in vain," Sam quoted in his best Morgan Freeman voice.  
>"Shut the fuck up, boy," she growled, pulling his head down for another rough kiss to make sure he did just that. Sam responded by pulling out of her slowly then thrusting back in, quick and hard. He swallowed her resulting moans, revelling in the feeling of her tight, moist heat surrounding him, and started moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Mercedes slid her fingers through Sam's blonde locks and pulled his head to the side so that she could sink her teeth into the pale skin of his neck.<br>"Shit," Sam cried, his fingers digging into the couch cushions on either side of Mercedes' body. "Fuck, Cedes, you like that White Chocolate don't you."  
>"Yes, god yes… Sam." She laid a trail of sloppy, wet kisses along his neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust into her at an increasingly fast rate. "Shit, Sam, harder… Fuck me harder."<br>Sam obliged her, putting more force into each thrust, pounding her into the couch. Her hands slid from his hair down to his shoulder, nails digging red lines into his skin as she keened loudly. "God, woman… ungh. So… close."  
>Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist, and the change in angle had him plunging directly into her sweet spot, building the heat deep in her core. A couple thrusts later her orgasm slammed into her, and she cried out Sam's name. As her muscles clamped down around his cock, Sam was brought to his own release, crying out her name as he rode it out, plunging deep inside her a few more times.<p>

Collapsing on top of Mercedes, Sam couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

"I'm sorry baby," he slowly slipped out of her, wincing at the tenderness in his groin. "You deserve better than hard, quickies on couches. I was thinking with Sir Reginald a little too much, I guess." Sam trailed off at the utterly confused expression he received from his girlfriend. "What? Stop looking at me like I'm Britt or Finn."

"I feel like I need to. Were you having the same sex I was? Cuz white boy, that was mind-blowing!" Mercedes kissed him gently, and the guilt faded from Sam's gorgeous sea-coloured eyes. "And I think you may have successfully impaired my ability to walk; my legs feel like jelly!"

Sam triumphantly punched the air, sending them both into a fit of giggles. Upon regaining his breath, Sam got up to redress them both and dispose of possible evidence his siblings might later come across, before spooning behind Mercedes again.

She hummed as he pressed feather light kisses to her neck. "Baby boy, isn't there a movie about spacey shit you really want me to watch right now?"

Sam blinked owlishly for a moment before a large grin spread across his face.

"I love you, Chocolate Thunder."

"I love you too, White Chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>I felt as though, what with being hormonally charged teens and all, a quicky would do the trick. Double entendre intended. Go check out Mandabear99, and thanks for reading folks !<strong>


End file.
